


Anything For The Spirits

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Worship, Hand Job, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Book 3. A yearning after knowledge leads Jinora to offer herself for the Spirits' pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jinora had always been reverential of the spirits, and she was always curious. She wanted to draw closer to them, to know everything there possibly was to know. So she gave herself in service, wholly and completely, and found that they very much appreciated what she had to offer them.

Off in a little corner of the island known only to herself, Jinora stood amongst the trees, in the act of peeling off her plum red wingsuit. Almost skin tight by design, the garment clearly defined the features of a young, healthy woman that were emerging with each passing day. Jinora strived not to succumb to vanity, but she certainly knew why the men of the island were clearing their throats and averting their eyes whenever she passed by. She caught several on more than one occasion quickly adjusting their breeches after standing in her presence. The effect Jinora was slowly learning she could have on them curved sly smiles upon her lips before she chastened herself.

Jinora had to keep her thoughts in check. The soft, pleasant curves of her body were for the spirits to enjoy. And herself, of course, once she stripped out of the wingsuit and slipped her panties down her smooth, creamy white legs.

Submissive by nature Jinora did not feel demeaned by nor manipulated into servitude, but happy that through her actions others could experience joy. So when the teenager knelt down in the grass and a breath of salt-spray scented wind through the treetops caressed her small, tear-drop breasts, her cheeks did not inflame with embarrassment. Instead the girl smiled, feeling her heels press into the soft, yielding flesh of her bottom as she sat back on her calves before curving her body forward at the waist.

The young master was perhaps not as selfless in the giving of herself as she could have been, the position Jinora assumed one she very much enjoyed for her own reasons. Her feet lay flat when she drew her knees underneath her, pressing her thighs close together as she arched her spine, blades of grass tickling the girl's breasts when she lowered her chest to the ground. Jinora closed her eyes and pressed the blue tattoo upon her forehead to the grass, breathing in the rich, earthy scent of the soil.

The removal of one sense heightened the stimulation of the others, Jinora found, and the position she took was one she favoured highly. It was wholly submissive, a gift of herself for the use and pleasure of the spirits. She trusted that they would treat her with care, though the girl knew how her offering sparked the flames of their lust. The spirits were beasts at heart and upon her did Jinora allow them to sate their carnal urges. All she needed to do now was wait; her wilful, sexual energy never took too long to summon a partner or two.

In the meantime, the girl sought to entertain herself. A solitary hand slipped underneath her body to find the small, spongy nubs of flesh that capped her young breasts. Her sex was pressed tightly between her thighs and a subtle movement of her legs Jinora created just enough friction to push a soft moan between her lips, the girl sighing into the grass that tickled her cheeks. As her thighs moved back and forth against one another, the curved shape of her ass, pushed up and held invitingly aloft by the shape of her back, gently swayed from side to side. Though she yearned for company, Jinora enjoyed the moment that she had to herself, deriving pleasure from her own hand and actions. And then a smile slowly curved her mouth when she felt the first of her visitors make its presence known.

Part of the fun was identifying the kind of creature that had come to accept of her offering. The young master was familiar with all manner of spirits by now, so when something flat and wet touched the small, tight button of her taboo hole, an image quickly flared to mind. They resembled clamshells, these particular spirits, possessing of long, flexible tongues. They were usually first to sense her invitation, the first touch she experienced. Jinora gave a little gasp then as she felt a second tongue trace the rim of her rosebud.

There were two of them and together the spirits' tongues soothed the girl's instinctive reaction to clench against foreign intrusion. She felt herself relax as the tips of their members curled inwards, forming the shape of a point. Jinora held her breath as the first pushed past the tight membrane of her anus, sighing afterwards at the sensation of penetration. The second clamshell was not far behind, though it took a little effort to overcome her body's resistance to the idea of dual penetration. Jinora inhaled and exhaled slowly, loosening her muscles as the duo of tongues began to work inside her.

The ridged surfaces of their shells rested against her flesh, clacking together as the spirits pushed forward into the divide between her cheeks and opened up the girl to their attentions. She moaned as their tongues coiled around each other, curling into shapes that filled and undulated against her walls. As the feeling of pleasure bubbled in her stomach, a part of Jinora again wondered about the motivations of these particular spirits. It seemed that they were servicing her, rather than the other way around. They secreted no kind of emissions of which the girl was aware; she didn't know exactly quite yet what gave them satisfaction. It was a mystery she wanted to solve, but in the moment, Jinora resolved merely to enjoy their attention. It was helpful later, to be stretched and lubricated for when other spirits took their turns.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when the clamshells withdrew their writhing tongues, only that she was tingling all over and a certain warmth had gathered between her thighs. Wetness trickled down the inside of her legs as she waited again, returning her touch to her breasts as she wondered who might be next. It was taking a little while, and with a pleasant feeling seated at her core the young master's patience suffered. It was then that she felt something slither over the high, sloping curve of her ass and down towards the dip of her lower back. It was the long, thin body of a snake-eel, Jinora quickly recognised, skin smooth and cool as it curled itself once around her chest.

The spirit's embrace squashed her breasts together, its body sliding underneath lifting and supporting the small globes of flesh. Jinora cracked a smile at the sensation of the snake-eel's flattened head sliding over her chest, the soft brush of its skin tightening her nipples. It looped around and poked into deep, lush cleavage, earning a giggle from Jinora when a forked tongue flitted out over and again to taste the tiny beads of sweat gathered between her breasts. Her soft laughter was punctuated by a yelp of pleasant surprise when the snake-eel's tail swatted her backside.

Right, then left; left, then right. Her buttocks rippled momentarily with each light, playful spank and Jinora rolled her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on the plump flesh. Her skin was hot and juices running down the insides of her thighs. The snake-eel's teasing stoked her yearning for penetration and the girl reached around to take hold of her ass. Feeling the skin stretch around her tight, intimate hole, Jinora pulled her cheeks apart and relaxed her muscles. Merely the sensation of her anus opening up drew a moan from her throat and anticipation thrummed like electricity through the girl's young body.

The tip of the spirit's tail was pointed almost like the thin, whittled down end of a stick. It was a strange feeling, as it nuzzled against her, slightly uncomfortable for Jinora when it pressed down and slipped into her. The appendage thickened along its length, however, though overall the creature was about half as thin as the girl's forearm. She accommodated its presence easily and the snake-eel whipped itself into her with vigour, its body bouncing off of her lower cheeks as the creature undulated inside her.

It didn't fill her, per se, but the spirit thrust deep nonetheless, able to writhe itself inside her to earn breathless gasps and tight groans from the girl's lips. Jinora's voice rose in increasingly high pitched mewls as pressure built at the seat of her stomach, her vagina lewdly dribbling her essence down her legs. When the spirit's efforts pushed her to climax, Jinora pressed her face into the earth and clutched blades of grass between her teeth, trembling from the waist down. The snake-eel tightened around her breasts as its tail churned inside her ass and moments later a separate organ expelled its seed in a spray of pleasure.

Jinora felt a thin, runny stream of cum drip down her walls and a smile found her mouth as the spirit eventually loosened its grip on her, unravelling from around her body. She was acutely aware of the soaked young pussy pressed tight between her thighs, a familiar ache scratching at her conscience. She knew what it wanted - what she really wanted, but the risks were too great. Jinora offered only one hole to the spirits. They didn't seem to mind; she let them cum in there. The girl had no idea if a spirit animal's seed could impregnate her, but as the months rolled by and she slowly became a woman, she was not going to take any chances. Even the mere thought of trying to explain that scenario to her parents horrified her.

When the snake-eel began to slip its tail out of her, Jinora made a soft grunt. Another cool breath of wind slipped through the trees and the girl sighed, pert nipples tickled by the grass as she inched her ass higher for display. A lewd thought warmed her skin and she felt cum dribbling down to sit deep inside her. Jinora wondered how long she would have to wait this time as the snake-eel finally popped out into the air and she felt it slide off her body.

The answer, was not very long.

Before Jinora could even settle down for the wait as the snake-eel's presence melted away, simian hands took hold of her shapely hips. A thrum of pleasure shot down to her core when a hot, hard cock plunged into her hole not three seconds after it had been vacated. The girl's eyes flashed open at the sudden, deep penetration, a hitched whine leaving her lips as her fingers curled into the grass. A furry crotch rocked aggressively against her cheeks, the grip on her hips almost desperately fierce. She was sure the creature would leave marks, bruises even, so hard did its fingers press into her flesh. Thrusting with the full weight of its own hips behind it, the simian spirit screeched its climax and pulled out of Jinora, droplets of cum staining the back of her calves.

The sudden emptiness was disorientating; was that it? Disappointment began to bloom within her, contrary to her original wish in her act of servitude. Jinora almost turned to look over her shoulder. It had just started to feel good, after all. She had just started to gather her bear -

"Oh!"

Jinora yelped as another set of hands clamped down on her, the bulbous head of a simian penis piercing her ass. There were two? She hadn't even noticed the presence of the second spirit, wondering how as it screeched possessively. Jinora's face pinched uncomfortably when the creature's entire length sank into her with a single, forceful thrust. The girl was being jolted back and forth by the creature's hips moments later, her hole stretched wide by it girth. Her nails pressed into the dirt, the dull clap of flesh ringing in jinora's ear as the pressure of a cock deep inside her filled her tummy.

The simian's rapid pace was selfishly relentless. A long, anxious whine left the girl's throat as her body struggled to compensate and discomfort briefly flared hotter than pleasure. But Jinora was soon breathing hard, chest heaving as the creature collided over and over with her ass. Her breasts swayed underneath her as she bounced forward off of the simian's crotch, the girl's young voice escaping her lips in monosyllabic grunts and slurred moans as she fisted her hands so hard into the grass that several blades snapped at the roots. She was on the very crest of her climax, so close, so close - and then thick, gooey spunk suddenly splashed deep into her hot hole and moments later the creature withdrew.

If the first instance had disappointed her, the second almost brought Jinora to tears. Wilted simian cock plopped out of her ass and she felt the presence of both creatures melt away, satiated and unconcerned for her. Some were like that, cruelly selfish, but it was simply their nature and Jinora was not one to judge. It was something she had come to understand. In the moment, however, it didn't stop her from being frustrated, angry almost, her calm, considerate composure shattered as her sex ached so powerfully.

She wanted what she knew she shouldn't, but sensibility was breaking down in the face of raw need as the girl slipped a hand between her thighs. Her fingers came away glistening, the mere brush of her own touch sending a shiver down her spine. Jinora's imagination was vivid and her body tightened and throbbed in response. She moaned her yearning and wished, desperately, to be filled.

Her wish was answered. Jinora went stiff and her eyes flashed open as she heard a deep, rumbling growl. It was a voice she knew, and well. They were familiar, she and this particular spirit, but it had been so long, so long...

The heavy shadow of a bear-wolf fell over her, and Jinora whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

The bear-wolf was in every sense an alpha male. It's low, fierce growl was a warning, the hulking animal staking its claim. Jinora sensed a gradual, sizeable dissipation of spiritual energy in its wake. She hadn't realised there were so many creatures waiting their turns to make use of her. The thought thickened the lusty haze which had already fogged her mind. The girl couldn't help but imagine spirit after spirit taking hold of her healthy young hips and pushing deep inside her. Already aching between the legs, inner thighs glistening with thin, winding trails of her sweet essence, Jinora released a pleasurable murmur.

And then the bear-wolf stood over her.

The young airbender trembled when the beast's shadow encompassed hers. His forepaws clawed into the dirt to either side of her head and a heavy breath stirred the hair at the back of her neck. Jinora dared not look up, but not because she was afraid. It was the anticipation that sent a warm ripple through her slender frame, right down through to the very tips of her toes as the bear-wolf stood over her. Merely his hot breath against her nape made the girl bow her head forward, made her chest sink lower to the ground and arched her spine. She parted her knees to the sound of a quiet, possessive rumble, for the first time spreading her thighs. Jinora held them as far apart as she could, feeling cords of muscle stretch taut, and then she lifted her lush hips and presented her softly round ass.

The bear-wolf made her wait, and the wait was torture. The girl whimpered her need as she swayed underneath him. Her hips moved left to right, a slow, sensual invitation that she offered to no one else. Only him; only the bear-wolf. Jinora's fingers curled at the knuckle and grit collected under her nails as she dragged them across the soil, murmuring please,  _please._ Her hips rose and fell in an erotic simulation of the act she yearned to commit, Jinora dribbling hot, fluid arousal into the grass. A cool breath of wind teased between her open thighs and the girl shuddered. Her desire was singular and powerful, so intense that the bear-wolf growled as her raw, wilful energy permeated the air, and he finally gave her what she craved so hungrily.

Lowering its haunches, the tapered tip of a wolf-cock was allowed to tease against the slick, engorged petals of Jinora's sex. She groaned; he was so thick. She had measured it once, giggling in astonishment as merely the head of the bear-wolf's organ matched the width of her wrist. She could take him nowhere else but in her young, tight pussy. He would tear her apart otherwise. Jinora mewled as the pink length of a stiff wolf-cock rubbed against her lips. The bear-wolf had taken her virginity. It was not often that he came when she made an offering of her body, but when he did the girl was his entirely. She belonged to him. The beast demonstrated this in its next act.

Jinora's breath caught in her breast as the bear-wolf held her by the nape with its jaws. He could snap her neck in a moment if so inclined, but his grip was careful. The presence of sharp, long teeth against her creamy skin was delicate enough that she felt no pain. But she felt the pressure all the same, as tight a grip as the bear-wolf could make without harming her. It was enough.

An electric charge hummed through the teenager as she slowly picked herself up onto her hands and knees. Bringing her thighs together squashed her slick sex between her legs and the girl almost, almost peaked right there and then. The bear-wolf held her like a bitch in heat and Jinora couldn't breathe for the strength of the arousal that pulsed through her body. She crawled forward as hefty bear paws padded to either side of her, head held down, unseeing as the beast took her where he wanted her. She had no say, no choice, and she didn't want one. This was the ultimate expression of her submissive nature, Jinora in truth. The yearning to be used, to be taken, made her shiver as she pulled her knees through the grass, and the girl bit down hard on the flesh of her lip as the bear-wolf's swinging pole beat against the back of her thighs.

She looked up only once she felt its jaws open, hot saliva seeping from between its teeth and splashing onto the back of her neck. It dribbled down the shallow crevice of her spine as Jinora faced the tree she had been manoeuvred in front of and used its old, rugged trunk to pull herself up. The girl practically hugged the tree, pressing her chest to the roughly textured skin. The curve of her lower back pushed out her ass and she separated her thighs. Standing with her feet a shoulder width apart, Jinora raised herself up off her heels, flexing the muscle of young, shapely calves as she held herself in position, lifting her glistening sex to the height of the bear-wolf's organ.

He hid her from view as he raised himself up onto his hind-legs, draping the teenager in his shadow. Jinora heard the  _click clack_  of its claws as the bear-wolf set its paws to the tree trunk above her head and grasped onto the bark for purchase. Its stiff penile flesh jutted into her backside as the beast shuffled forward and tried to find her proffered opening. Jinora lowered a hand from around her column of support to perform her one act of agency in all this, reaching down to take the bear-wolf in her grip. Her slim fingers groped for and then curled around the warm, rigid shaft of an eager wolf-cock, guiding it forward to press against the edge of her lips. The girl teasingly rubbed the tapered tip up and down, nudging it ever so slightly between her moistened petals, sighing as even this mere contact began to open her up.

Then with a deep, steadying breath, Jinora let go.

The beast mounted her, slowly, and the young airbender squeaked. The bear-wolf was long and thick inside her and she was so tight around him. It had been so long, too. Jinora bowed her forehead against the bark of the tree and gasped audibly, the increasing girth of the wolf-cock pushing inside her lifting the girl up onto the balls of her feet. She felt the tension in her calves as the bear-wolf worked himself further into her, short, gasping breaths escaping her lips as her walls stretched to accommodate for the depth of his penetration. But, at least on this first pass, it was too much and Jinora let out a squeal, instinctively pulling both her hips and herself forward several inches off of the bear-wolf's hard, hungry flesh. The beast growled low in its throat.

Jinora swallowed and dropped her hand between her thighs. "Hold on," she murmured, teasing the erect nub of her clitoris with the circling tip of a finger. She inhaled the rich scent of the bark her cheek was pressed against, mingled with the musk of the bear-wolf's thick fur - fur the girl would later reach behind herself to tangle her fingers in, and then began to push back her hips.

The bear-wolf did not go easy on her this time, but then Jinora would have it no other way. It hurt at first, to be stretched so tight and plugged so deeply, but the pain soon melted into mere discomfort and the uncomfortable tautness of her young sex quickly smothered by the rising tide of pleasure. As long as her wrist to her elbow, the bear-wolf could not fit entirely inside Jinora, but the pace and power of his thrusts made her feel just as full. With his snout pressed into her hair, the beast rocked against her with truly wild fervour and the girl had to hold on tightly to the column of the tree trunk lest her trembling knees give way entirely. Her voice was little more than a high pitched whine, cute brown eyes screwed shut as she clenched her teeth together in between ragged breaths.

"Oh Spirits. Oh Spirits, oh spirits, oh spirits.  _Ungh!_ You're so deep," Jinora choked out, her cry thick with the tightening pressure building at her core, "oh, you're so  _deep."_

She reached back now, groping blindly until her fingers found purchase in the bear-wolf's dark brown fur. A laboured snort from its wet, black nostrils joined her long, shameless moan as her touch slid through richly textured hair, feeling the powerful muscles of the animal's chest expand and contract. Her tear-drop breasts heaved as several thick inches of wolf-cock churned inside her, slick with the juices flowing down to stain her inner thighs. Each thrust was made to the music of her sopping wet sex, a rhythmic  _schlick schlock_  that punctuated the energetic stabbing motions of the bear-wolf's organ. He was a blur between Jinora's quivering legs, powerful and tireless, filling her over and over and over and over and -

"Mmm! Oh,  _yes,"_ the girl deeply groaned. "Oh, please, please don't stop. Please. Never. Don't, don't, don't,  _don't!"_

And then she was screaming, and Jinora was saying things as she was screaming, but the words made little sense and it didn't matter anyway because the bear-wolf had not missed a beat and was pounding ruthlessly into her tight, pulsing channel, its rigid shaft nature's piston as the animal forced itself through her body's attempts to clamp down and milk him for his seed, drilling Jinora's clenching pussy for the sweet nectar of a second orgasm that bloomed rapidly through her body and ground her bones to jelly.

She folded over, dropping to the ground on her knees, and the bear-wolf followed her, hunching its massive frame over her slim, shaking form and pounding her into the dirt. Every inch of her grew tense and tight as Jinora's body wound itself up for a  _third_  orgasm, stroked fast and hard by the new, even deeper penetrative angle of the bear-wolf's greedy meat, and when it came her stomach sucked in as she pressed her face into the sweet smelling grass and screamed for all she was worth.


End file.
